Christmas Movies
by biackcrest
Summary: Hermione and her wife Narcissa decide to watch Christmas movies after becoming bored. NM/HG


-Day 5 — Christmas Movies

Hermione and Narcissa were both reading a book in their personal library. Hermione eventually became bored and huffed. Narcissa looked up at her.

"Everything alright darling?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired of reading"

She hummed "Well, why don't we watch Christmas movies? You can pick them out."

She smiled, "That sounds like a great idea." she replied before bookmarking her spot and closing the book. She put the book on the table in front of her before standing, watching as Narcissa did the same.

Narcissa stretched before taking her hand and leading her to the sitting room. She sat down on the sofa.

"Pick out the movie that you want to watch. I don't mind."

Hermione smiled lightly before doing so, picking "Frosty the Snowman". She put it in the dvd player and hit play before grabbing a blanket and snuggling up to Narcissa.

When Narcissa realized what movie she had chosen, she smirked. She pecked her lips "Mm of course you'd chose Frosty."

"It's always been my favorite." she huffed

"I know love." she replied, wrapping the blanket around them both. She rested her hand on Hermione's thigh.

Hermione snuggled closer to her as the movie started. She grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together, making Narcissa smile.

"You're so lovely." she purred

"As are you." she smiled, laying her head on the older woman's shoulder.

Narcissa squeezed her hand before pulling out her wand. She strengthened the fire before placing it on the table beside her. She held Hermione's waist, along with her hand. She sighed happily.

As they watched the movie, Hermione's eyes started to droop. Because of the fire, it was very warm in the room. She yawned before straddling her love, laying her head back on her shoulder.

Narcissa smiled and started stroking her back. "Tired baby?" she asked softly

"Mhm.." she mumbled, leaving a soft kiss to her neck.

She hummed "Sleep..I know that's why you climbed on me.." she whispered. I hear you yawning..just close your eyes and sleep.." she purred.

Hermione yawned again, snuggling closer and hiding her face in her neck. She breathed in her scent before closing her eyes. She dozed off a few minutes later, holding onto her.

Narcissa smiled big, still stroking her back. She let her sleep, listening to her even breaths once the movie was over. At one point she started running her fingers through her hair.

"I love you Hermione." she whispered "So much."

In response, Hermione shifted in her sleep, a perfect fit in the older woman's arms.

She chuckled lightly, holding her hand again, rubbing it with her thumb.

When she finally woke a few hours later, she was still watching her. Narcissa was looking at her so lovingly when she opened her eyes that it caught Hermione off guard. She huffed and then smiled sleepily which made the older woman kiss her forehead.

"Hi darling. Sleep okay?"

"I slept so well being in your arms as I always do." she smiled

She hummed "You know, while you were sleeping, I couldn't help but think about how much I love you and just how much you complete me. I am in complete euphoria when i'm with you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't ever want to lose you Mione..You mean so much to me.." she said, whispering the last sentence.

Hermione smiled brightly, shifting in her arms so she was straddling her again. She pecked her lips a few times. She then cupped her cheek.

"Cissy..I will never leave you.." she responded softly. She held up her left hand which had her wedding band on her ring finger, letting her see it. "I made a promise that day those three years ago and I intend to keep it. I love you so so much. As you said yourself, I'm in complete euphoria when I'm with you. You make me so damn happy Narcissa. Why would I ever get rid of the happiness we both feel so very much?" she asked her, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

Narcissa bit her lip, smiling when she stopped talking. "You have a point.." she huffed

She smirked "Of course I do." she hummed before starting to kiss her.

Narcissa kissed back, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. The kiss turned passionate at a point and soon, they were both burning up.

"I think we have too many clothes on." she panted softly

"I agree." replied Hermione, grabbing her wand and stripping them both down to their underwear.

Narcissa giggled before starting to kiss her again, the kiss immediately hungry and needy. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies before Hermione pulled back.

"I think we should move to the bedroom." she said, her voice husky

Narcissa shook her head "No. I'm having you right here on this couch." she said, her voice full of lust.

She shivered before kissing her as passionate as she could, tongues tumbling.

Narcissa groaned and slipped her hands to the younger woman's bra. She undid it and removed it, cupping her breasts and giving them a squeeze.

This made Hermione gasp and arch her back slightly. She started grinding against her thigh, groaning when she felt pleasure.

Narcissa broke the kiss and smirked when she noticed her doing this "Mm someone is needy." she purred, gripping her hips and make her move faster.

She moaned, her mouth hanging open. Narcissa led her to the edge before stopping her hip movements. She smirked at her whine.

"Why'd you stop?" she pouted.

"Because my little flower, don't you want to ride my strap?"

Hermione gasped before nodding enthusiastically. "Pleaseeeeeee!!" she whined

She smiled and summoned her strap-on, gently pushing her off before slipping it on. She motioned her over.

Hermione bit her lip before coming closer, straddling her before pulling her underwear aside and sinking down on her strap. She immediately moaned "Fuck." she whined

She smiled guiding her as she started moving her hips. "So beautiful.." she cooed

This made Hermione blush, her hips moving needily. She continued moaning as the pleasure completely consumed her. She rested her head on the older woman's shoulder, gripping her tightly.

Narcissa hummed, still guiding her, making the younger feel overwhelmed. She mewled softly, moving her hips even faster, bouncing to add to the pleasure. She arched her back and moaned her name, starting to drag her nails down her back.

She grunted at the sting, gripping her hips and slamming her down on her strap, making Hermione cried out in pleasure, feeling a ball of tension growing, begging to be released.

She knew the younger was close so she slammed her hips down again. The younger moaned loudly before coming, moaning the olders name and holding her tightly as the ball of tension turned into the feeling of complete bliss.

Narcissa stroked her back as she calmed down "So good for me.." she cooed softly.

Hermione sighed softly, eventually calming down and pulling back to look at her. She pecked her lips and smiled "Thank you.." she mumbled

"You're welcome my darling." she smiled

She wriggled her hips in response, gasping softly.

"Aw is someone ready for another round already?"

She huffed, whining as Narcissa started rubbing her sensitive clit. Her hips bucked "Please..I'm so sensitive." she whispered

"I know." she cooed, continuing to rub her anyway. She rubbed her till she was about to have another orgasm. She pulled back which made her pout.

She kissed her pout. "Thought you were too sensitive hm? Have you changed your mind?" she smirked

Hermione hit her arm playfully, which made Narcissa's eyes darken. "Don't hit me little one unless you want to be punished."

She shivered "I'm sorry mistress." she pouted

"As you should be. Now, are you going to be good for me now or will I have to deny you of an orgasm altogether?"

She huffed "I'll be good! I promise!" she replied

"Good girl." she smiled, starting to stroke her clit again. Hermione mewled, circling her hips as her breathing started to pick up. "Please, I'm so close." she whispered

"Aw already?" Well, you can't cum yet little one."

She whined as she was denied another orgasm. "Mistress please!" she begged

Narcissa shook her head, "You will come when I say. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am…" she mumbled

"Good." she replied. She edged her four more times before finally letting her come. "Come for me baby..you've done so well for me."

Hermione made an "unghhh!!" sound before coming violently. She saw stars, almost blacking out. She was panting, holding onto her wife tightly. She mewled softly, grabbing her hand and holding it.

She smiled, leaving a tender kiss on her forehead which made the younger smile.

She reluctantly moved beside her once she was calm. She looked her Narcissa, biting her lip.

Narcissa noticed "Yes baby?"

"I love you.." she huffed

"I love you more my little flower." she smiled, taking off the strap and cleaning it with her wand. She sent it away.

Hermione huffed softly as she did this before laying her head in her lap.

Narcissa started stroking her hair. They were both happy. Very content to where they were currently. They didn't move until bedtime, moving to the bed to fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
